Abandonada
by Darleen
Summary: Ubicado ó en el cap 8 de la segunda temporada. Personaje OC, denle una oportunidad gente. Una chica aparece entre los arbustos encendiendo la alarma entre los sobrevivientes que ya de por si tienen los nervios en punta ¿Quién es? ¿Qué está haciendo alli?


Buen, aclaración algo innecesaria, el texto en cursiva son flashbacks, cosa necesaria en un fic de LOST akajajaj. Buen, es un típico OC fic, aún que los que me conocen ya saben que escarbo en las conciencias humanas con una pala tamaño gigante jaja. Siempre con el lado oscuro de los buenos, el lado luminoso de los malos, personajes grises digamos. Buen, leanlo y dejen reviews,s erán apreciados jaaj

* * *

Estaba completamente oscuro y era la primera vez que se atrevía a internarse en la selva sola, pero necesitaba alejarse de aquella cueva en la que había pasado cuarentaiocho largos días. Unas voces le llegaron desde donde supuso que estaba la costa, no era una experta en orientación, de echo era un desastre, pero estaba casi segura de que en aquella dirección se encontraba la playa. Se apoyó contra un árbol, estaba agotada.

Haciendo acopio de sus pocas fuerzas se dio algo de envión con el tronco del árbol y echó a andar en dirección a las voces. Un pensamiento le hizo dudar ¿Y si eran ellos¿Los otros? No había escapado de Duncan sólo para ir en dirección a ellos. Pero se sorprendió al descubrir que no le importaba demasiado, ya no. Estaba cansada de aquella endemoniada isla, tenía el corazón dolido por tantas pérdidas, en lo que a ella respectaba, si la mataban le hacían un favor, y si la capturaban, bueno, ya lo haría ella.

Tambaleante salió de entre la maleza, y descubrió que en efecto, allí estaba la playa. Un hombre pelado con cierto aspecto intimidante se puso de pie repentinamente al verla aparecer, tenía un cuchillo fuertemente aferrado en su mano derecha. Ella retrocedió un poco al ver el arma, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo pesadamente, inconsciente.

-¡JACK! –Un grito despertó al hombre que dormitaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Kate se acercaba corriendo, parecía muy preocupada y asustada.

-¿Kate¿Qué sucede? –preguntó incorporándose, esperaba que ella le dijera que alguien se había herido, desde que estaban en aquella isla se había vuelto costumbre. Pero lo que dijo Kate a continuación lo desconcertó.

-Jack, Locke ha encontrado a una chica.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin comprender.

-Una chica, es bastante joven, dice que apareció entre los árboles y cayó desmayada delante de él, ahora la tiene en la escotilla –ni ella misma parecía creerse sus palabras.

-¿Cómo que una chica¿Una de nosotros?

-No, Locke cree que puede ser una de ellos… de los otros.

Jack se puso de pie instantáneamente y la siguió hacia la escotilla, mientras atravesaban la playa sus compañeros los miraban con curiosidad y algo de miedo. El que Kate hubiera llegado corriendo en busca de Jack no podía significar nada bueno, o al menos normal, todos buscaban a Jack cuando las cosas no marchaban bien.

Entraron en la escotilla, atravesaron la cocina y entraron en la pequeña habitación, sobre la cama estaba acostada una jovencita, una niña a los ojos de Jack, no parecía tener más de dieciocho años. Tenía el cabello negro algo sucio y enmarañado, y la nariz salpicada de pequeñas pecas, vestía una musculosa negra y unos jeans gastados. Jack se quedó pasmado al ver que la reconocía.

-¿Penny? –pronunció ante la sorprendida mirada de Kate y Locke.

_Jack salió de la sala de operaciones apesadumbrado, acababa de entrar un chico, __diecinueve años, con una herida de bala en la espalda, justo en la columna. Le había extraído la bala, ahora sólo restaba aguardar a que reaccionara favorablemente, esperaba que así lo hiciera, no podría soportar que muriera, no era bueno para perder pacientes, no podía simplemente dar la hora de muerte, quitarse los guantes y seguir con su vida, tal como hacía su padre, y aquel era un chico muy joven. En la sala de espera vio a una chica de unos dieciséis años que lloraba desconsoladamente, la reconoció, venía con el tal Angel que acababa de tratar. Se le removió el corazón al ver a aquella chiquilla tan desesperada, de seguro la tenían allí sin darle noticias de su amigo o lo que fuera. Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado para verle la cara que escondía en las rodillas. Se veía muy frágil, era menuda de cuerpo ya de por sí, pero al estar encogida de aquella forma parecía aún más pequeña e indefensa._

_-Ey –la llamó con suavidad -¿Tú vienes con Angel Quinn?_

_La chica asintió al levantar la vista._

_-Si, mi nombre es Penélope ¿Cómo está¿Está bien…_

_-Calma, ya le extrajimos la bala, ahora hay que esperar a que se recupere y ver cómo reacciona –vio que seguía muy preocupada –pero de seguro se pondrá bien –sabía que no hacía bien en asegurarle tal cosa, pero la chica se veía muy triste._

_-Gracias… -miró la identificación en la ropa –Jack._

_-De nada, es mi trabajo._

_Penélop__e clavó la vista en la pared frente a ella._

_-Es mi culpa –dijo con sollozo ahogado –Él no debería… deberían haberme disparado a mi…_

_-¿Qué¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Mi hermano… me buscaban a mí para vengarse de él… Sabían que Angel… ¡Es mi culpa! –exclamó y comenzó a llorar._

_-Oh, venga, no es tu culpa, estoy seguro de que te quiere mucho, lo primero que preguntó fue si tú estabas bien. Dijo: Si lago le sucedió a Penny, entonces déjenme morir –era completamente verdad, lo había dicho con voz débil y luego había quedado inconsciente, pero Jack había alcanzado a escucharlo y se había prometido buscar a esa tal Penny. La miró fijamente, Penélope estaba muy angustiada –Ven, vamos a la cafetería, tomate algo y trata de calmarte, tu amigo estará bien._

_Ella__ asintió silenciosamente y lo siguió._

-¿La conoces? –preguntó Kate.

-Si… es una amiga… pero… no comprendo qué hace aquí.

-Entonces supongo que podemos confiar en ella, de igual manera no la creía capaz de mucho, es tan solo una niña –dijo Locke, aún que se veía visiblemente aliviado.

La chica se removió y comenzó a despertar.

-¿Dónde estoy? –murmuró con voz débil.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo ahora –le susurró Kate con voz cálida, la verdad es que aún que había sospechado de la chica, se veía muy inocente como para no compadecerse de ella.

Penny abrió los ojos y miró desconcertada a su alrededor ¿Acaso la habían rescatado? No recordaba la última vez que había dormido en una cama. Su vista pasó de Locke a Kate y por último a Jack, una sensación de calidez la embargó por dentro ¿Por qué aquel hombre siempre estaba cuando más desesperada se sentía? Ya comenzaba a considerarlo su ángel de la guarda.

-¿Me han rescatado? –formuló la esperanzadora pregunta que ocupaba su mente.

Locke soltó una risa.

-Ojalá –rió la mujer –Soy Kate, y este es Locke –se presentó -estás en una escotilla, en la selva.

-¿Escotilla?

-Es una larga historia, luego te lo explicaré -dijo Jack.

-Jack… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nuestro avión se estrelló, vamos de Sídney a Los Ángeles, hace cuarentaiocho días que estamos en esta isla.

-¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?

Los otros abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Yo estaba en ese vuelo, antes del accidente me pasé a la punta del avión.

-Nosotros fuimos a buscar la cabina, no había sobrevivientes allí.

-Un hombre me rescató, Duncan, dijo que éramos los únicos sobrevivientes, yo estaba tan conmocionada que simplemente le seguí, me llevó a una cueva y estuvimos allí el resto del tiempo –relató Penny –él se encargó de la comida y yo no salía de la cueva, no me dejaba, decía que era muy peligroso. Me pareció lógico, así que le hice caso.

-¿Dónde está él ahora? –preguntó Jack temiéndose la respuesta.

Penny miró a otro lado, su mirada se había vuelto repentinamente sombría.

-¡Penny¡Respóndeme¿Dónde está el hombre?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-Está muerto.

Kate soltó un suspiro de frustración.

_Jack vio desde lejos como __Penny hablaba con un joven hombre, no parecía tener más de veinte años, de cabello negro y ojos claros, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones rotos. Cruzaron unas pocas palabras y luego ella se marchó enojada en dirección a Jack._

_-¿Está todo bien?-le preguntó al verla a punto de llorar._

_-Si… es sólo mi hermano, Bobby, un completo idiota._

_Jack sonrió y su sonrisa contagió a la chica que dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada._

_-¿Cómo está Angel?_

_-Él estará bien, no te preocupes._

_Horas más tarde Penny vio cómo__ Jack y otro médico se acercaban a ella, se puso de pie al instante. Captó una mirada en los ojos de Jack que advertía que le siguiera el juego, ella se dio cuenta de que no le estaba permitido acercarse tanto a los pacientes como había hecho con ella, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para disimular._

"_¿Es usted familiar de Angel Gray?" preguntó el doctor._

"_Es mi esposo" respondió ella._

_Jack tuvo un repentino ataque de tos, pero e__l hombre sólo la miró un instante, algo incrédulo, sin embargo existían Estados en los que estaba permitido el casamiento de menores, no era demasiado extraño que dos jovencitos enamorados tuvieran la locura de casarse._

"_Acompáñeme" dijo al fin guiándola hacia la habitación en la que estaba Angel._

_Los ojos se le empañaron a Penny al verlo allí, tendido en la cama, con un respirador para mantenerse con vida. Jack se removió incómodo, intentado contener el impulso de consolarla._

"_El estado de su esposo es… delicado" dijo buscando la palabra apropiada, aún con aquella voz serena de médico "Tratamos de hacer lo posible, pero no sabemos con certeza cuanto tiempo continuará así, podría ser cuestión de días, de meses, o de hasta años"_

"_¿Años?" preguntó mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no era justo, no Angel, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo._

"_La dejaré sola, para que pueda hablar con él, eso a veces ayuda" dijo dedicándole una triste sonrisa, luego se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él._

_Jack vio a su padre marcharse y luego abrazó a Penny que comenzó a llorar en su pecho como si fuera una niña pequeña._

-¿Qué le ocurrió? –preguntó Locke repentinamente.

-Murió –repitió Penny -¿Qué más da cómo?

Locke a miró suspicaz, había visto el arma que llevaba la chica en el pantalón y supo que no era tan inocente como parecía.

-Era uno de ellos –dijo Penny en voz baja –de los otros que habitan en la isla, quiso llevarme allí, no se por qué se tardó tanto, pero quiso llevarme con ellos.

-Y tú le disparaste –concluyó Locke.

Jack y Kate lo miraron sorprendidos como si acabara de decir un disparate.

Penny sólo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación si decir palabra, si, lo había matado en defensa propia, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta. Aquello acarreaba demasiados recuerdos, la vez anterior no había sido en defensa propia.

Jack no podía creerlo ¿La pequeña Penélope había asesinado a un hombre? Le costaba imaginar a la chiquilla empuñando un arma. Pero aún que los ojos de Jack la vieran como una niña, lo cierto es que Penny distaba de serlo, de hecho no conservaba recuerdos de haber sido una niña, desde pequeña se había visto obligada a valerse por si misma.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Kate amablemente sentándose a su lado.

Penny le sonrió agradecida, alegre de que cambiara el tema y por que en verdad se moría de hambre.

-Si, estoy muerta de hambre.

Para su sorpresa Kate le pasó un paquete de galletitas con un extraño símbolo en el envoltorio.

-Iniciativa Dharma –se limitó a decir como toda respuesta.

Más tarde Jack salió de la escotilla para dar aviso a los demás mientras Locke fue a un cuarto aparte en cuanto comenzó a sonar una especie de alarma. Kate por su parte se quedó junto a ella poniéndola al tanto de lo sucedido en los cuarentaiocho días, de la famosa escotilla y de los misteriosos números. Penny se sintió reconfortada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le agradaba Kate y tal vez se debiera a su desesperada situación, pero rápidamente creyó haber encontrado una nueva amiga.

Aquella noche durmió en la escotilla, Jack le había dicho que todos estaban ansiosos por conocerla, pero ella no se sentía capaz de salir a la selva nuevamente, al menos de momento, la escotilla la hacia sentir segura.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno ¿qué les pareció? Desarrollé mucho la vida de Penny, así que en este cap han visto muy poco de ella :)

Se, sé que ya hay una Penélope, pero no resistí la tentación, es uno de mis nombres favoritos y los otros ya los usé en otras historias jejej.

Buen no se si lo sabían, pero está situado casi cuando Ana Lucía y el resto de los tripulantes aparecen en la serie, en este mismo momento Swayer, Michael y Jin estarán pasándola de lo lindo jaajjaj.

Dejen Reviews gente, me gustaría saber si les interesa y quieren que siga, por que sino snif, está bien, no sigo jejeje, estrategia de pena jaaha.

Adioxes gente

Val


End file.
